User blog:ScottKazama/Yukina
) |Row 2 title = Gender: |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Birthday: |Row 3 info = January 7th |Row 4 title = Height: |Row 4 info = 156 cm (5'1") |Row 5 title = Weight: |Row 5 info = Unknown |Row 6 title = Sizes: |Row 6 info = Bust: 76cm Waist: 55cm Hip: 78cm |Row 7 title = Bloodtype: |Row 7 info = B |Row 8 title = Alias: |Row 8 info = The Snow Wolf Shaman |Row 9 title = Organization: |Row 9 info = Lion King Organization Saikai Academy (3rd-year Middle School) |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = The EXS of Drifter: Snow Wolf |Row 12 title = Weapon: |Row 12 info = Schneewalzer Lance: Snowdrift Wolf |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Risa Taneda }} Yukina Himeragi (姫柊 雪菜) is a character originally from a visual novel franchise Strike the Blood. A student who worked for a magic organization who made her appearance as one of the post-launch paid downloadable characters in UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Late [cl-r]. Information Hailing from the Strike the Blood, Yukina is mage attacker known as Sword Shaman from the organization Lion King, and a middle-school student at Saikai Academy. Yukina was tasked to keep an eye on the Fourth Primogenitor, Kojou Akatsuki, as part of her undercover mission as a middle schooler to eliminate him, should his newfound power went haywire to be uncontrollable. She is also the first blood mate of Kojou, and thus being the first, her blood smell is always associated with Kojou's own smell, which has been pointed out many times by other characters who could smell blood, probably due to her blood interbreeding with Kojou's as she was the one who activated Kojou's first 'real' vampiric act, thus the first human who became Blood Servant. Also, unknown to her, she was intended and prepared by the Lion King Organization to be his lover. Appearance Yukina has the appearance of a beautiful young middle-school girl. She has been quoted often times as extremely cute, that even older male students were interested with her upon seeing her picture for the first time. She was even called the princess of their class and has been begged by all of her male classmates to be their cheerleader in order to win their games. She is often wearing the Saikai Academy school uniform. She has golden-brown eyes and shoulder length black hair with a fringe around the eyes and bangs either side of her face. She also carries around a guitar case around on her back wherein which she keeps her Schneewalzer. Personality Yukina's personality is accentuated by a peculiar naivety. She generally appears to be soft spoken, sweet and unassuming, but however, a far cry from being a damsel in distress as she is an extremely good fighter, both with hand to hand combat and with lance wielding. Since she was brought up in the Lion King Organization as a soldier, her views on the outside world are different like when she went shopping with Kojou, she thought a golf club was a weapon and a pressure cleaner was a flamethrower. She is also can be noted as quite a kind and caring person. Her goal is to observe Kojou and defeat anyone who she deems a threat. She soon developed special feelings for Kojou which is often hinted through her facial expressions of how upset she is whenever Kojou becomes interested or makes the other girls his blood mate. She has a slight tsundere tendencies. Despite being jealous a couple of times whenever Kojou is around other girls, she never dwells bitterness and hatred towards the other girls Kojou had been interested in, and even on most occasions befriends them, as seen with her interactions with Kanon and Astarte. Yukina is also protective of the people close to her, even if they are capable of protecting themselves. When Kojou were to notice her reaction and asked her 'why' she tends to answer that 'she's his observer', it is apparently for to convince herself more than Kojou himself. She is a close friend of Nagisa and Kanon. She also adores cats. Story Now a third year middle school student who is about to graduate to high school, Yukina, along with her classmates are having a school internship program abroad, and Yukina found an internship in Kanzakai. Kojou Akatsuki, now a about to be a second year high school student drops her in that town. After her last day of her internship on advertising the new cellphone/tablet hybrid system in few weeks later, Yukina got dragged into a strange night phenomenal and manage to defend herself from incoming shadowed creatures’ attacks she encountered. During the night, her spear is somehow being infused with the power that can neutralize the night-related anomalies. However, realizing the dangerous potential of her newfound power can be, Yukina needs to find a way out of the night and undo its curse from her spear as quickly as possible with the help from one of Lion King’s researchers. Abilities Yukina's ability is the EXS of Drifter ( ) called the Snow Wolf ( ). This EXS ability is actually from the Lion King Organization’s magic techniques, which can only be applied using the weapon Yukina mainly wield known as Snowdrift Wolf ( ). The other name of the spear is Schneewalzer Lance (シュニーヲルザーランス). As only her spear that affects the Hollow Night’s EXS flowing, it can be much more powerful to neutralize any sort of EXS-based magics from increasing, should Yukina use it with her special/EX and Infinite Worth (EXS) moves, and defend herself from any sort of non-normal-based moves that cause chip damage and even Hyde’s Insulator. Unfortunately as Yukina realize its EXS-enhanced power, it holds dangerous potentials as the worst inner circle of the night and even Kojou’s status too. Musical Theme Introduction Text |-|Exe:Latecl-r= A Sword Shaman sent from the Lion King organization to observe the Fourth Progenitor. An underclassman of Kojou's, she uses a lance called Snowdrift Wolf that can destroy even an elder vampire. Trivia * Her theme is a remix of her home series’ season 3 opening theme, “Blood and Emotion”. * She is the only playable female fighter whose weight is unknown. * Like Akira, Yukina’s moves are transferred from Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax (Igntion)''and revamped for this game, alongside with additional new sprites. * Manyako, the illustrator of ''Strike the Blood drawns Yukina’s newer Arcade/Story CG for this game, differentiate from the animated version of Yukina’s original portrait in Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax (Ignition). ** Her new Arcade/Story CG artwork also makes her look like an middle school version of Linne, in term of not only their similar head appearances, including the similar Infinite Worth EXS moves, where Yukina’s got it extend, with her rising spear slash (now named “Howling Wolf”) as a regular special/EX move rather than as starting move for her “Strike the Blood” IWS move, though still part of the extend barrage of the latter move. *** In Yukina’s Arcade story, her first three opponents are all related to Night Blade before her final boss against Hilda. Linne mistaken her for an enemy and despise her EXS enhanced Snowdrift Wolf staff, Hilda have an interest with its staff’s power, while Hyde earns a respect from Yukina herself because she can tell he is not good with handling the girls he met from accusing him for a wrongdoing he never did before everything goes under control. ** Her Character Select/Vs./Menu artwork is reused from her full-body version of secondary Climax Art artwork, alongside one of the full body artworks from Fighting Climax’s gallery, but with few color tonings to fit this game. ** As her upperclassman, Kojou Akatsuki is only appeared in her ending physically, Yukina’s Ending CG is reused from also the said previous game she was in. * Yukina’s inclusion is part of the promotion of her still ongoing home series. Category:Blog posts